


i wanna savor (save it for later)

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, i dunno i just figured we could all use some cute fluffy porn from time to time right, very very light d/s undertones maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So, like. It’s not quite a storybook romance, but it’s at least, like, indie rom-com levels of romance.(Or: 4 times Mitch and Auston hooked up in public.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you or anyone you know is mentioned in the tags, please don't read this, please. this is fiction, and also porn, so save us all the embarrassment/discomfort and click away.
> 
> unbeta'd so i'm sorry for any typos. title from "dangerous woman" by ariana grande.

**[Auston]**

It’s, like, the least romantic way things could possibly start, but it’s the way things start for them nonetheless, so Auston’s kind of stuck with it. 

Like, they’re at a club, and Mitch is on the dance floor, and Auston’s doing that thing where he sort of idly admires Mitch. Right now, Mitch looks really, really good, dancing badly and having a great time, with his head tilted back and his smile bright even in the changing light. He turns to look in Auston’s direction, and Auston should maybe look away, but there’s a lot going on and he’s had a couple of drinks, so he doesn’t, too caught up in a lot of things to really care.

Mitch smiles at him, and Auston realizes that he’s been caught staring at the same time he realizes that Mitch doesn’t mind that he’s been staring, and maybe even  _ likes  _ that he’s been staring, and then Mitch is waving him over to the dance floor, and Auston abandons his drink to join him. 

It’s a dumb pretense, because Auston pretty much gets as far as putting his hands on Mitch’s hips before Mitch leans up and asks, “Do you wanna?” 

“Do I want to what?” Auston says, probably closer to Mitch’s ear than is strictly necessary to be heard over the music. 

“Dance,” Mitch says. 

“I thought we were already dancing,” Auston says. He tries to keep his voice steady, but he doesn’t feel it at all, keyed up from the music and the fact that Mitch is sweaty and and warm and right here, doing this, and it feels so surreal that Auston has to take a second to check that he’s not dreaming.

Mitch shrugs, and moves closer to Auston. He tucks his face into Auston’s chest, kind of leans on him, almost like he needs him to balance, except Auston’s pretty sure Mitch isn’t that drunk, because his eyes are pretty clear, focused in a way that Mitch isn’t when he’s drunk. “You smell good.”

“You look good,” Auston replies, and they’re both pretty bad at pretending to be drunker than they are, which is definitely what’s happening, right now. It’s mostly for the excuse, Auston thinks.

“You feel good.” Mitch runs his hands over the muscles in Auston’s arms, looks Auston right in the eye, and raises his eyebrows. It’s a wordless question, but it’s also a move, and it’s one that works for Auston.   

He doesn’t really know how to respond, because his brain kind of turns to static. He feels himself nod, and his grip on Mitch’s hips tightens, and his breath catches, and he doesn’t know what it is that really gets the message across, but something about him – or, most likely, everything about him – conveys the level of  _ yes  _ he’s feeling, because soon enough, Mitch is taking him by the hand and dragging him across the dance floor, then tugging him into a bathroom stall and pulling him in for a kiss.

It’s, like, a really good kiss, honestly. It’s hot and fast and needy, and it’s just – everything’s a lot, and there’s Mitch’s mouth, and Auston likes the way it feels on his, likes the way all of Mitch feels, right now.

Mitch runs his hands all over Auston as they make out, sneaking them under the hem of Auston’s shirt, and it’s so much, because everything is warm, and hot, and fast, and  _ good.  _ Nothing’s even happened, but Auston is already buzzing, just from the kissing. He’s already kind of hard, too, and it’s, like, mildly embarrassing, except then, Mitch grinds his hips up into Auston’s and– 

“Oh my god,” Mitch groans into Auston’s mouth, and Auston can feel himself get harder.

“Fuck, Marns,” Auston says, and then Mitch slots his thigh between Auston’s legs, rubbing his dick just right, and holy fucking  _ fuck.  _

Auston is not proud of the noise he makes. It’s high and desperate in his throat, and it would be embarrassing, except Mitch pulls back, looks at Auston with these wide, hungry eyes before he gets to work kissing his neck. 

“God, Aus, you’re so–” Mitch says, his breath warm, and then he scrapes his teeth against Auston’s collarbone, and Auston gasps and starts grinding against Mitch’s thigh, kind of shamelessly, but in his defense, this whole thing is pretty fucking shameless, and Mitch seems way into it, if the breathy moans he periodically lets out are anything to go by.

“Feels–” Auston says.

“Yeah?” Mitch says. “God, you’re so–” 

“Mitch,” Auston kind of whimpers, and god, he should probably have some sort of decency, but this feels so good, and he can feel Mitch everywhere, and he kind of likes that they’re taking each other apart, right now. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” Mitch asks, his voice breathy, and Auston does, so badly, but– 

“I don’t know how long I’m gonna last,” Auston says, because he’s already so fucking close. 

“Holy  _ shit,  _ yes,” Mitch says, and he tangles his hand in Auston’s hair, pulls Auston close so that they’re flush against each other, then hooks his chin over Auston’s shoulder. 

It only takes Auston a few more thrusts before he comes, groaning as he does, and Mitch digs his fingers into Auston’s back and whispers, “God, Matts, you feel so good.” Auston can feel his come leaking through his pants, and Mitch’s leg is still pressed against him, and there’s something about the thought of Mitch feeling the sticky, desperate mess he turned Auston into that makes him whimper as he rides out the orgasm. He slumps against the wall, not realizing that he’d put most of his weight on Mitch, and as he finishes catching his breath, he takes a second to just… look at Mitch, appreciate the way his hair is messed up from Auston's fingers being tangled in it, and the way his eyes are shining, kind of amazed and a little proud.

The thing is, Auston didn’t even know it was possible to feel this incredible after coming in his pants in a gross club bathroom, but Mitch is smiling at him, this kind of soft, beaming thing, and his face is red, and there’s still a smudge of glitter on his cheek, and– 

“C’mere,” Mitch says, then presses Auston against the wall and kisses him, soft and deep and so, so sweet. Auston smiles against his mouth, then brings a hand up to cup Mitch’s jaw. 

So, like. It’s not quite a storybook romance, but it’s at least, like, indie rom-com levels of romance. Maybe Auston wouldn’t tell the full story to his grandkids, but, like, Mitch spends the rest of the night draped over Auston, so Auston isn’t going to complain about it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**[Mitch]**

So, Mitch is hungover, and has no idea what to make of last night, and apparently, neither does Auston, if the really fucking awkward silence is anything to go by.

Like, Mitch knows that he shouldn’t be waiting around for Auston to make things less weird. Auston is… not great at that, generally, and between the two of them, he’s the one who had come in his pants, which, like, had been so hot Mitch’s breath kind of catches just thinking about it, but also, Auston might not be thinking about it that way.

But it’s not like Mitch isn’t confused too, and also – like, Mitch had hooked up with his friend too, and he’d gotten kinda clingy afterward, so. He has every right to feel weird about this, he thinks. They hadn’t spoken in the car this morning, they hadn’t spoken during practice, and now, they’re still not speaking, as they make their way from the locker room to where Mitch had parked, and it’s even worse, because Auston’s all–

Well.

Listen, they’d had practice, and Auston looks really fucking good after practice, alright? He’s wearing a really fucking tight t-shirt, and he’s all sweaty, in the least gross way imaginable. It’s like, almost a glow, Mitch thinks, and it gets him thinking about how good Auston had looked during practice, all talent and focus. It’s almost the opposite of last night – where, holy fuck, Auston had just, like, come apart for Mitch, god – but still hot. Auston is hot in many different ways, honestly, and Mitch is just… trying to deal.

So, they’re not talking, but they are walking, side by side, in a quiet stairwell that makes the fact that they’re not talking that much more apparent. It’s kind of the breaking point, for Mitch, because it’s just – it’s painful, physically, how fucking weird this is.

Figuring the awkwardness can’t get worse so long as there are, like, words, Mitch turns to Auston, and he expects Auston to be expertly avoiding looking at him, but instead, it’s like. Not that.

No, Auston is very much looking at Mitch. Like, _looking,_ with his huge, dark, intense eyes, and Mitch doesn’t want to sound, like, full of himself, or whatever, but there’s a lot of want in them, and he can’t really help the fact that he blushes, and kind of smiles, because it’s just – it’s nice. It feels good, being looked at like that.

“Hey,” Mitch says, a little bit softer and more breathy than he’d intended it.

“Hi,” Auston says, and then his eyes flick down to Mitch’s mouth.

And then they’re kissing, and Mitch doesn’t really know which of them leaned in first, but it doesn’t matter, like, at all, because soon enough, Mitch is half-pulling, half-being pushed under the stairwell, and Auston has him pinned up against the wall, and is kissing down his neck, and then he’s dropping to his knees and tugging down Mitch’s shorts, and then his mouth is on Mitch’s dick, which, like, _holy fucking shit._

“God, yes,” Mitch says, and Auston just hums, which Mitch can, like, _feel,_ holy shit, and then he goes deeper, and Mitch just kind of short circuits.

It’s probably the best blowjob Mitch has ever gotten in his life, by any objective standard. Auston is really, really good at this, and Mitch is pretty into him, so it’s honestly that much better. Mitch’s hands are in Auston’s hair, and he’s trying to not tug, but he’s pretty fucking close, and then, two things happen at once: the door opens and voices start to float up through the stairwell, and Auston presses Mitch’s hips against the wall then gently removes Mitch’s hand from his hair.

Mitch should probably be more concerned about the first thing, but Auston’s giving him a look like he wants to keep going, so Mitch just balls both his hands into tight fists, bites his lip, and lets Auston take control, trying not to move.

It’s difficult, because he’s right on the edge, and he’s kind of squirmy, but there’s something so fucking hot about the way it’s all up to Auston, and how he just has to focus on not moving, and not making noise. It’s pretty fucking intense, and Mitch has never really understood the appeal of bondage, but he thinks he’s kind of starting to get it; not, like, full-on 50 Shades-style, or whatever, but the restraint part, he thinks, could be cool, sometimes. There are still people, too, and Mitch thinks he recognizes their voices – he’s, like, 80% sure they’re teammates – but he honestly can’t be bothered to process them as anything besides background noise, too focused on the sensations of everything.

When Mitch finally comes, it’s really fucking hard, and he doesn’t give Auston a real warning, but Auston doesn’t seem to mind, just swallows as Mitch kind of shivers against the wall. He doesn’t make a noise as Auston pulls his shorts up, slowly, and they both kind of hold their breath as they hear footsteps make their way down the stairs, feet from where they’re both just barely decent, then, after what feels like the longest few seconds of Mitch’s life, the door closes.

“Oh my god,” Mitch says, exhaling. “Finally.” He holds a hand out to Auston, helps him off his knees as they both finish catching their breath, fixing their hair and straightening out their clothes.

“So,” Auston says, a little awkward. “Uh, that was fun.”

“Yeah,” Mitch says, then looks at Auston and smiles. “Yeah, it was. Uh, thank you.”

“No problem,” Auston says, smiling back, and then he does this weird nervous chuckle, and Mitch – he looks at the way Auston smiles, feels the way his heart flutters at it, and suddenly, he feels braver than he has all day.

“Let me buy you lunch,” he says, and then he gulps. “I mean, like, y’know.”  

“As, like, a thank you thing?” Auston says. “Because you really don’t have to–”

“No, not because – I mean, it’s not as a thank you thing,” Mitch says. “I’m just – or, coffee, or dinner and a movie? But I figured lunch was, like, now, so–”

“Oh,” Auston says. “Oh, uh, lunch is cool.”

There’s a second of awkward silence, and then Mitch says, “Like, I’m asking you out.”

“Yeah, I, uh, figured,” Auston says.

“Okay, yeah, just –  y’know, checking,” Mitch says.

Auston nods. “Understandable.”

Mitch nods, too, and then, slowly, he feels his face break out into a grin, too-wide and probably dumb looking. “Cool.”

Auston’s smiling too, now, and Mitch is vaguely aware that they’re just staring at each other like idiots, but he’s not even close to being embarrassed about it. “Cool,” Auston repeats.

“So,” Mitch says, looking away from Auston’s face so he can start to form actual thoughts again. “Lunch.”

“Right,” Auston says. “Let’s – uh.” Awkwardly, he turns and starts to make his way out from under the stairwell, and Mitch follows.

Once they’re out in the parking lot, Mitch casts a glance around; it’s empty, except for the staff cars that are usually there, and Mitch’s parked all the way at the end, and it’s not like Mitch is invested in keeping anything a secret, really, but it feels a little more private, so, wordlessly, he grabs Auston’s hand, tangling their fingers together, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees the corners of Auston’s mouth turn up.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Auston]**

“You’re so impatient,” Mitch says, his voice teasing in Auston’s ear. “It’s not that long a flight.”

“Long enough,” Auston says, breathless, because Mitch is rubbing at the front of his pants, over the spot of precum that’s been there since they were still in their seats and Mitch had been rubbing his thumb slowly along the inside of Auston’s thigh.

“What if we hadn’t come in here?” Mitch asks. “What if we’d stayed in our seats, and I just let you get harder and harder–” he presses against Auston’s dick, and Auston’s so overwhelmed by it. He feels another spurt of precum, and he should maybe be embarrassed, or, at the very least, worried about his pants, but he can’t bring himself to care.

“I don’t–” Auston starts, and then Mitch presses again, and Auston gasps, and has to breathe very hard to stop himself from coming right there. “Slow down.”

“Already?” Mitch says, sounding genuinely delighted.

“Fuck you,” Auston manages to say.

“You offering?” Mitch says. “Because that’s fine, but–” he runs a hand down Auston’s lower back, then slips his finger under the waistband of Auston’s pants and boxers.

“Oh my god,” Auston groans.

“You want that?” Mitch asks, and Auston can hear that he’s grinning.

“God, yes,” Auston says.

Mitch hums, then presses a kiss to Auston’s neck. “I love the way you sound.”

“Marns,” Auston whines, and he’s aware that he’s kind of shameless, but doesn’t care, especially when Mitch slips his finger a little lower.

“God, you really want this, don’t you,” Mitch says.

“So do you,” Auston says, but it’s kind of breathless.

“I mean, yeah,” Mitch says, nudging his thigh between Auston’s legs, “but I also like teasing you.”

“We already did that,” Auston says, but he rocks against Mitch’s thigh, and _fuck,_ that feels good.

“Yeah, well,” Mitch says, “guess I just can’t get enough of it.”

“Please,” Auston says.

“Please what?” Mitch asks.

“Mitch–” Auston cuts himself off, because Mitch moves his leg away, and Auston whimpers at the loss, because he doesn’t want to come in his pants, but he’s, like, painfully hard.  

“Tell me what you want, Matty,” Mitch says.

“You know,” Auston says.

“I want to hear it,” Mitch says. “Can you do that for me?”

Auston makes a noise that’s downright pathetic at the way Mitch says ‘for me,’ but Mitch just moves a little closer to him, runs his free hand up and down Auston’s arm.

“I want you to fuck me,” Auston says. “Please, I want – Mitch–”

“God, Auston,” Mitch says, but he nudges Auston to turn around. “Yes, of course.”

Mitch fumbles opening lube packets on the small counter, and Auston can’t help but whine as he waits, knows Mitch likes it by the way Mitch keeps saying “I know, I know,” and “soon,” in this reassuring whisper. It’s just – it’s not that Mitch always gets off on making Auston fucking desperate for it, but he sometimes does, and tonight is definitely one of those times.

“Okay, pants off,” Mitch says. “I’m gonna get a finger in you.”

Auston doesn’t, like, break his belt in his rush to rip it off, but it’s a near-thing as he pushes his pants and boxers down to his knees, braces his hands on the wall, and bends over to give Mitch better access.

Mitch eases him open, so gentle, and Auston knows that he’s being genuine, not teasing like before, because for all the jokes he makes about Auston being a beast, Mitch treats him like he’s fragile when they do this. Even now, when they should be trying to go as fast as possible, because there are only two bathrooms on this plane, Mitch takes his time, and Auston gets it, he really does, but he doesn’t need this kind of patience right now, he really just needs to get fucked.

“More,” Auston says.

“Are you sure?” Mitch asks.

“Yes,” Auston gasps. “Yes, just – c’mon.”

“You’re so pushy,” Mitch says, and it’s a joke, but it sounds a little too breathless to be funny. He does get another finger in Auston, and then, soon enough, a third, and Auston’s just – he’s too relaxed, maybe, considering they’re in public, but he’s opened up and ready so fucking fast.

“Grab the condom,” Auston gasps out, because he just – he can’t wait any longer.

“Aus, there’s no rush–” Mitch starts, but Auston cuts him off.

“I’m ready,” Auston says. “Please, just – please. I need it, Mitchy, I need you to fuck me–”

“God, Matts,” Mitch says, and pushes his three fingers in deeper, like he’s stretching Auston out one final time. Auston feels the stretch of it, and it’s the most amazing thing in the world, and he can’t help the choked whine that escapes his lips.

“Yes,” he says. “Yes, please–”

“Are you sure?” Mitch says.

“ _Yes,_ Marns, just fuck me already,” Auston says.

“Of course,” Mitch says. “Of course, just–”

Auston stops begging as Mitch unzips his pants quickly, frees his cock and rolls on the condom, quick and careful, and he exhales in relief when Mitch lines his cock up with Auston’s hole.

“Okay, I’m going to push in now, okay?”

“Yes,” Auston says. “Yes, yes, please–”

And then, Mitch pushes in.

Auston lets out a noise. It’s loud and ugly and fucking obscene, but right now, he doesn’t care about the fact that he’s in an airplane bathroom, and that anyone could hear him, because he is barely aware of anything besides the way Mitch feels. It’s more of a stretch than usual, but only a little, because Mitch is going so fucking slow, even as every nerve in Auston’s body is crying out for _more._ Mitch doesn’t know that, of course he doesn’t, because Auston barely has the words to tell him.

“Mitch,” Auston pants, doesn’t even know if he’s coherent enough for Mitch to recognize his own name, but it’s the only word Auston can manage to say at all, right now. “Mitch, Mitch – god, _Mitch.”_

“Is this okay?” Mitch asks, so gentle in his ear. “We can stop–”

“Don’t stop,” Auston says, shaking his head vigorously, and he thinks a little bit of his hair hits Mitch’s nose, but whatever. “More, please.”

“No, it’s okay,” Mitch says, and Auston can’t believe that it’s genuine. “We can go slow–”

“More,” Auston repeats, insistent, still unable to manage more than one syllable at a time.

“You’re so tight,” Mitch says, and Auston can hear that Mitch is trying to sound worried, but he knows Mitch likes it, that Mitch is trying to hold back, and Auston just – he physically can’t tell Mitch how much he wants to be stretched out over Mitch’s cock, feel it a little sharper than usual in the places where it’d usually still be Mitch’s fingers, but he knows Mitch needs to hear it to be sure.

“I know,” Auston says. “I know, just – more, please, I want it.”

“Auston,” Mitch says. Auston has always loved the way Mitch says his name, and this time is no exception.

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Auston says, and he knows it’s true. Auston is really fucking big, but he’s not any less fragile than Mitch, when it comes to this, and he’s smart enough to to recognize that. It’s just – he’s prepared to feel this a little more than usual. He _wants_ to feel it, too. “Just – fuck me _hard,_ Marns, please.”

“Jesus,” Mitch says, and he pushes in the rest of the way slowly, still, letting out a gasp at the same time as Auston once he bottoms out.

“Mitch,” Auston says, still pleading.

“It’ll be over fast,” Mitch says, his voice strained. “Like, really, really fast.”

“Same here,” Auston says, grabbing his dick, because he’s been right on the edge for a while. “Come _on._ ”

Mitch doesn’t say anything, just pulls out slowly, and Auston’s about to scream with how badly he wants more, except then Mitch pushes back in again, fast, slamming against him, and Auston doesn’t even know if he cries out, just figures he does based on the fact that Mitch lets out a gasp.

“Oh my god, Matts,” he says, and he starts fucking Auston in earnest, steadily thrusting in and out, but none of them are quite enough, none as good as that first thrust.

“Please, harder,” Auston says. “C’mon, as hard as you can.”

“You’re fucking shameless,” Mitch says, but not like it’s a bad thing, really, and Auston doesn’t bother denying it, because he is, and because Mitch speeds up, slamming into Auston the way Auston wants him to, and Auston’s barely even stroking himself anymore, just holding his hand still as he fucks into it every time Mitch fucks into him, and it’s so fucking much, and so fucking perfect.

“Yes, just like that,” he says, and he’s not sure where he’s even finding the breath to ramble right now, but he can’t stop the words pouring out of his mouth. “Mitch, god, I love the way you feel, just keep going, come on, come on–”

“I’m sorry,” Mitch says, and Auston’s not sure why he does until Mitch pushes into him even harder, even deeper, with a sharp groan, and Auston realizes Mitch is coming, so he rocks back a little bit, tries to fuck himself on Mitch’s cock one last time, and comes with one final stroke.

They take their time catching their breath, and Auston doesn’t want Mitch to pull out, knows Mitch doesn’t want to either, but in the name of safe sex and, like, cleaning up after themselves, they have to, and Auston bites back a whine at the loss, even though Mitch is soft now, which doesn’t feel particularly good.

“Here,” Mitch says, handing Auston a wad of toilet paper.

“Thanks,” Auston says as he takes it and begins to wipe off his hand.

“Was that good?” Mitch asks, once they’re dressed and cleaned up. “Like, how are you feeling?”

Auston shrugs. “Pretty good.”

“Pretty good?” Mitch says, a little concerned.

“Really good,” Auston corrects, then turns to give Mitch a small smile. “That was great, I promise.”

Mitch looks relieved. “Okay, awesome.”

“How about you?” Auston says.

“I mean, yeah,” Mitch says. “You got kinda loud.”

“Oh,” Auston says, a little embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“No, it was cool,” Mitch says, smiling. “Kinda hot.”

“Your face is hot,” Auston says nonsensically.

Mitch laughs at that, worn-out and content, and Auston’s overcome with fondness, all of a sudden.

“Hey,” Auston says. “You should kiss me.”

“Demanding,” Mitch says, the most transparent not-complaint Auston’s ever heard, and he presses their mouths together easy as anything, full of this soft affection.

“You’re a good kisser,” Auston murmurs, not moving his mouth too far from Mitch’s.

“So are you,” Mitch says. “Among other things.”

Auston smiles, then kisses Mitch again. “I really like you.”

“No, really?” Mitch says, sarcastic, happy, lovely. “I had no idea.”

“I mean,” Auston says, and then he takes a breath. “Like, I really like you, and I don’t know how official you want to make it, but just – I don’t know.”

“I’m confused,” Mitch says, his smile fading a little.

Auston shrugs. “I think I am too, honestly.”

“I – are you dumping me? Because this is some weird timing if you are,” Mitch says, and Auston can tell that he’s not totally joking.

“No, I’m, like, the opposite of dumping you,” Auston says. “I think I’m asking you to be my boyfriend, maybe?”

Mitch’s eyes go wide. “Oh.” A beat, and then, “Still weird timing.”

“Sorry,” Auston says.

There are a few seconds before Mitch speaks, but just as Auston’s about to start panicking, Mitch says, “So, which is it?”

“What?” Auston says.

“Are you maybe-asking me to be your boyfriend, or are you asking me?” Mitch says.

“Oh,” Auston says, startling a bit. “No, I’m definitely asking.”

“Okay,” Mitch says, and then he smiles. “Sure, then.”

“Sweet,” Auston says, and then he leans in to kiss Mitch again, and maybe they should clear out of the bathroom, but Auston figures they can spare a few minutes for this.


	4. Chapter 4

They’re watching a movie at Brownie’s, and Mitch is sitting in Auston’s lap, not even pretending it’s because there aren’t enough chairs. It’s nice, because Auston’s lap is comfortable, and even though there are other people here, Mitch is pretty sure no one’s looking at them, probably because they’re being  _ that  _ couple. They’ve been that couple a lot, lately, and Mitch is kind of embarrassed about it, except he doesn’t really know how to keep his hands off of Auston, right now, because he sort of wants to touch him 24/7, and Auston’s not much better. 

Auston shifts, and Mitch isn’t particularly surprised when he feels that Auston’s hard, but it’s still enough that Mitch raises his eyebrows “Hey there,” he says, speaking low enough that no one besides Auston can hear. 

“Sorry,” Auston says, sounding unapologetic. “I kinda like you.” 

“That’s a little more than ‘kinda,’” Mitch says. 

Auston just moves again, a small thing that doesn’t look like much, except Mitch can feel his cock get harder. “You’re in my lap.” 

“I can get up,” Mitch says, except when he tries to, Auston grabs his hips and holds him in place, which is enough of a move that Mitch starts to feel his own dick twitch. He blushes, because if Auston’s hard, he has Mitch to cover it up, but if Mitch is turned on, it’s kind of just out there for the world to see. 

Not that anyone’s looking, but still. 

“You should stay here,” Auston says. 

“I–” Mitch says, and then he gulps. “Maybe we should go somewhere private.”

“I like you like this,” Auston says. 

“All of our teammates are here, dude,” Mitch says, as much to remind himself as to remind Auston; suddenly, arguments for moving from this position are not coming easily to him.

“They’re not really looking,” Auston points out. 

Mitch looks around; they’re sitting in the back, so everyone’s backs are to them, and the room is pretty dark. The movie is already loud enough that Auston has to talk directly in Mitch’s ear to be heard, and the chances of anyone seeing or hearing anything are pretty slim. 

“They’re not,” Mitch agrees. “Still, what did you–” 

He’s cut off when Auston runs a hand over the front of his pants, rubbing his dick through the fabric, and Mitch lets out a groan without meaning to. He should probably be more embarrassed about it, except then Auston grinds up into him and Mitch’s brain turns off. 

“You feel really good,” Auston says, and even though his voice is soft, Mitch can tell he sounds a little wrecked. 

“God, Aus,” Mitch says, and then he looks around, triple checks that they can get away with stuff one last time, then says. “Okay, I’m gonna–” he reaches behind him and starts to fiddle with the button of Auston’s pants. “This good?”

“Yeah,” Auston says, breathy, and Mitch gulps. 

He jerks Auston off at an awkward angle, because he’s still facing forward, and he knows that it’s not, like, a sustainable position, but he can manage it for a long time if he goes slow, he likes going slow with Auston. There’s something really fucking great about the way he can feel Auston trying to keep his breath steady, the way he’s holding himself back, and there’s something especially hot about it right now, when they actually have to. It’s not that Mitch is into the idea of actually getting caught – that would be awkward as fuck – but still, the risk gives Mitch this heady kind of feeling, makes him feel everything a little more sharply.

“Can you–” Auston says, leaning forward as he talks, and Mitch can feel Auston’s breath, warm against his ear. “Faster?” 

“Are you close?” Mitch asks, even though Auston’s been really hard for a while, and his breathing is getting more and more erratic, which means he probably is.

“I–” Auston starts, but he gasps, and Mitch can feel a bit of precum leak out. “Yeah.” 

Mitch bites back a whimper, because he could probably come untouched just listening to recordings of Auston’s voice on the brink of an orgasm, and he shifts around so he can jerk Auston off properly, which involves some serious twisting of his back, but has the added bonus of putting them face-to-face, which is ideal, because Mitch loves looking at Auston as he comes. 

“Have I ever told you I love how fast you come for me?” Mitch says, and he watches Auston’s eyes go wide, hears the way his breathing gets kind of shaky, and just kind of revels in it all. 

“Marns–” Auston says, a little too loud, then cuts himself off. Mitch hopes no one hears it, but he can’t really be bothered to check, because Auston’s face is straining, and this might be Mitch’s favorite part, honestly, watching Auston when he’s this close, the second before he tucks his face into Mitch’s neck and bites down to stop himself from groaning or moaning or screaming Mitch’s name like it’s the only word he knows, the way he does when it’s just the two of them.

When Auston comes, he bites down a little harder, probably hard enough to leave marks through Mitch’s shirt, and Mitch can feel the come on his hand, and the way Auston’s whole body kind of shakes. It’s a lot, and it’s all Auston, but Mitch loves it like this, when he can just feel Auston everywhere, when pretty much all his senses are flooded with Auston and nothing else. 

“Aus,” Mitch says, without really meaning to, and Auston’s the one who just came, but Mitch is painfully turned on, and a little in awe, because Auston’s come is cooling in his hand, and they’re in a room surrounded by their teammates, and Mitch’s dick – which has already been hard for a while – twitches at the realization that Auston got off in a room full of people, and Mitch is the only one who knows. 

Maybe it should feel kind of gross, and, like, illicit and dirty, but right now, Mitch just feels… proud. Satisfied. Almost victorious. Very turned on, for sure, and that, combined with the fact that his hand is currently covered in Auston’s come, is enough to motivate him to start to think about moving. 

He climbs off Auston’s lap once Auston’s pants are back in place, and Auston grabs Mitch’s not-gross hand and leads him out of the room. Mitch expects them to head toward the bathroom, but instead Auston pulls him into the kitchen. It’s probably a good excuse; they can play it off like they’re getting popcorn, or something, and not trying to clean up after some impromptu movie sex. 

MItch makes a beeline for the sink, because his hand is starting to get sticky, but Auston doesn’t let go of him, just wraps his arms around Mitch and hooks his chin over Mitch’s head, which, rude, because Mitch isn’t that short, but it’s also kind of sweet, a small reminder that they fit well together as Mitch runs his hand under the warm water of the faucet. 

The moment is broken by the arrival of a teammate, and Mitch is annoyed, but only a little, figuring that they got away with enough without being caught that having someone walk in while they’re both fully clothed is a blessing, relatively.

“Oh my god,” Willy says. “Did you guys come in here just to cuddle?”

“Yep,” Auston says, and then he presses a soft kiss to Mitch’s head. Mitch is the luckiest guy in the universe, probably. 

“It’s because I’m irresistible,” Mitch says, leaning into Auston a little and smiling as Auston makes a noise that sounds like he’s agreeing. 

“You’re disgusting,” Willy says. “Like, cute, but disgusting.”

“Mostly cute,” Auston says, kind of soft, almost sleepy, and Mitch puts a little more weight against him, because things are very comfortable, right now. When Willy rolls his eyes and walks out of the kitchen, Mitch turns off the faucet, turns around, and presses a quick kiss to Auston’s cheek, just to see the way Auston smiles at it, fond and happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> story's all planned, there will be more tags added for later chapters, lmk if there are any relevant tags i forgot. updates will happen when they happen, y'all know how it can get sometimes. comments/kudos appreciated!


End file.
